


Phooey's Powers and other things we were never meant to know.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adults, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Child Death, Children, Comic Book Science, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Electricity, Electrocution, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fake Science, For Science!, Gaslighting, Gen, Gyro Gearloose Being an Asshole, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infant Death, Lies, Mad Science, Magnets, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Paradox, Paranormal, Past Character Death, Poor Life Choices, References to Frankenstein, Science, Science Experiments, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Unethical Experimentation, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck has powers. These powers often hurt people and are wildly unpredictable. Gyro Gearloose has agreed to help get rid of those powers if he can study them.
Kudos: 2





	1. Rough start

Gyro Gearloose walked into the room where he was to experiment on Phooey Duck to understand the nature of his paradoxical nature. Gyro nearly tripped as he entered the room, he looked down to see what he almost tripped on. There was Phooey Duck, cold, unmoving, not breathing, and most certainly dead. Gearloose stared in shock at the body of a dead child on the clean white tile floor, not completely able to come to terms with what he was seeing. The chicken got closer to the body, picking it up with both hands. At first he thought to find cause of death but the duckling yelped as the Scientist had almost dropped him.

Hearing a dead cold body yelp in surprise was deeply shocking so that caused him to actually drop the child. The kid groaned aloud, "Owie." It was a weird pose that the body had fallen in, but not surprising given corpses can do poses living things can't. The adult man breathed hard as the panic started to set in. He spoke to himself in harsh whispering, "Gyro, Phooey is dead. The noise was just air leaving the lungs, perfectly normal for a body. Just find out the cause of death and hope Della won't kill you when you break the news." As he picked up the corpse.

The dead boy in his hands disagreed, "No! I'm dead but I can come back. Just... hook me to the..." The voice warped as if it was a mere toy dying on low battery. It slowed until it grinded to a low inhuman noise. Gyro didn't question further as to himself, the only answer that was logical was that he was going mad. Gearloose attached two metal bolts to the neck, flopped the dead duck on the table, and plugged some electric generator to the bolts. Electricity sparked blue, then shifted to yellow as it crackled.

The hand moved slightly, yellow eyes blinked. The Scientist shouted in realization, "It's Alive!" The newly bought to life corpse sat up and removed the bolts in his neck. Phooey Duck breathed slowly and coughed a few times. The science chicken asked quickly, "How did you die?! How were you talking? What comes after death!?" The preteen boy answered as fast as he could, "I actually died before I hatched when Unca Donald accidentally dropped me as an egg. My powers?? And I don't know because Death keeps saying it's not time yet and bringing me back here."

The science man flopped himself into a wheeled office chair. The little boy frowned and tested, "Can we get to the testing?"

The adult took out a taser and tasered the child. This effected nothing to the Lightening Bolt who just sat there. The grown man groaned, "There, I tested you. You are electricity proof, You damn Paradox." It got quiet in the room outside of the light hum of electricity and machines in the laboratory. After a moment, Phooey huffed stubbornly, "You already know I run on electricity, you cheat. Actually experiment on me!" Gyro glared at his test subject with a miffed look on his face. He spat angrily, "I just brought you back to life, I need a minute! Okay!? How in Science's name am I supposed to experiment on you when you pull this out of nowhere!?!!"

The Electricity backed up in fear and teared up. The child shouted back, "Don't yell at me!!" At this outburst of emotions, the office chair turned into a large plastic flower. Realizing how close he could have been to having a knife telported into his brain, the science man nervously comforted, "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You are right." The Electric covered his bill and sobbed, "No, I shouldn't have yelled and got upset." Getting upset with himself at being upset caused a feedback loop which immediately resulted in the entire animation style turning into Minecraft.

Yes, Minecraft. The story is now animated using Minecraft, but we can't see it because this is a written work.

This art swift swiftly caused the living Paradox to panic. Resulting in a greater feedback loop that made the animation change every ten seconds. While Phooey was having a panic attack, Gyro simply sat at his flower chair and attempted to not react as his reaction would doubtless come to mean worse things. Gearloose stared blankly into nothing and remarked, "This is fine. Everything is fine." Meanwhile his test subject was curled into a ball and sobbing in a corner of the room. The art style grew more abstract and messy as the sobbing continued. The Professional repeated, "This is Fine, Everything is fine."

That's about when the walls started screaming in the tongues of dead gods and bleeding.

Finding that just acting unaffected wasn't helping, the grown-up in the room went over to the boy then lied, "It's okay. It's all better. Just look." The youngling sobbed, "No its not!! It's all bad and-and-and..." Carefully, the grown adult patted the back and attempted to gaslight the kid, "No, your powers are making you see and hear things. It's alright now." The kid looked around to find that everything was normal. It had all disappeared when he opened his eyes. That was Gyro's plan and it had worked.

Gearloose handed a lollipop over and hide his fear as he talked, "How about we do the experiment later? You'll have time to calm down. Come back tomorrow."

The End.


	2. Electrical Chair

Gyro Gearloose belted down the straps of the electric chair tight. Phooey Duck yelped, "Ow!" Then Gyro continued talking, "How much do you think it would take to overload you?" Phooey pointed out, "I don't think this is a good idea. We're supposed to be getting rid of my powers, not seeing how much we can overpower them." The totally professional scientist plugged the chair in, ignoring the words completely. Gearloose put on his shaded goggles and flipped the switch. Electricity sparked and crackled loudly. The preteen worried aloud, "Gyro, maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

That's when the power shut off, all the color exited the room, and the figure of Death suddenly appeared.

It was as if time was paused.

The Grim Reaper slowly made way to the child, upon getting there skeletal hands undid the straps. The Scientist spoke up, "Ummm, Hey? Sorry but we're doing an experiment." Death turned to him, seeming almost angry. The skeleton turned away and picked up the duckling as if he were still a baby, comforting softly, "I sense fear in you, Child. Am I not your friend?" The yellow duckling looked away as if in shame, responding meekly, "You are but I am afraid to die." The shadowy figure rocked him gently as speaking, "It's not your time yet. Yet you baffle me always, to why fear death when I only offer rest when the days end?"

The Lightening Bolt hugged the dark, ripped, robes and questioned in pain, "Death, can I be free of my powers?" It was silent. Nothing could be heard. It was as silent as death. Finally the form of Death replied in great sadness, "You cannot be rid of your paradoxical nature until you truly die. I gave you it so you may live beyond death, it hurts my heart so that you do not enjoy my gift. Has it not helped you and your loved ones?"

The adult in the room noted, "Your gift is broken. It baffles the gods and me. At any moment, Phooey could make 2 equal 1 and destroy the universe as we know it." Death held dear the little boy. The Reaper sounded as if tears were coming, "I can not stand to see you suffer, child. I only wish to improve your time among the living. May I offer something?"

Phooey nodded, cuddling to his friend. The shadow of death whispered a secret to his ear hole, looming down close so no one else can hear it. The Golden Egg was surprised but listened on. Then the grim reaper stood at full height and finished, "And that's how you get rid of your power. If you ever want it back. I can return it to you. Yet still, it will only remove this once. Nevermore." The boney hands cupped the cheek of the face. The chicken was handed over the duckling. He stood shell shocked at the coldness of death's touch, shaking in thousand mile stare for the brush of death.

A skull broke the trauma with a near heart attack. A voice sounded almost angry, "I know well your body count, Gearloose. It was not your fault yet I demand you not harm my friend 'less I display a fate worse than my gentle slumber." The man nodded fast, hugging the duckling in his arms to show. The form backed away and gave parting, "Phooey, Fear not vulturous men, as I will protect you. Some vultures are even friends of mine. Rest well and fear me not." Then the lights came back on. The color returned. Time unpaused. Death was gone.

The End.


	3. One Answer

Phooey Duck held the electric magnet. Gyro Gearloose put down the bucket of water, asking nervously, "Are you sure this is how we remove your powers?" Phooey looped the wires around each limb without answering. The face a grim mess. Gyro sat in a nearby chair and further questioned, "Are you sure you want to get rid of your powers?" The yellow one paused putting magnets in his sweater, thinking about it. Gearloose argued, "You've had these powers forever, right? They are kinda a part of you." The yellow duckling thought aloud, "You don't understand. I can't explain it to you."

The Scientist was offended by this, he miffed, "Phooey, I'm a super genius. There's literally nothing in the universe or beyond that I could ever be surprised by anymore."

There wasn't silence. Yellow eyes looked into green eyes. The owner of the yellow beanie flatly replied, "Our Reality isn't real, Gyro. We are in a cartoon." Then silence. The beak hung open as the man went to say something but couldn't find any words. Finally he landed on, "That's impossible." Just as the words came out of his mouth, he realized how stupid it was to say that. The yellow sweater laughed loudly, trying to talk, "Impossible? How can you of all people say anything is impossible?"

The Electric pointed out, "You have seen gods, unicorns, and magic. You personally built life. Every Single Day we wake up to a sunny world of sugar drops where supervillains exist. Haven't you ever questioned any of this?"

The science man turned away as he thought about it all himself. Yet every answer pointed to not being able to prove or disprove the claim. He'd need more information and there was only one person who could give that. But that wasn't going to be possible if... Gyro Gearloose demanded, "You can't get rid of your powers, you have to give me answers! You promised.." His words were cut off as he turned around. Phooey Duck was singing and dancing, "Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Life is but a dream!" He entered the water bucket.

The adult man picked him up out of the bucket and ordered, "No, you aren't getting rid of your powers. I NEED ANSWERS!!" The Preteen crossed his arms and refused to say anything. The boy spat, "I don't wanna! You promised to help me get rid of them!"

Doctor Gearloose glared as he spoke, "You are my test subject, I am the adult. I want answers." That's when the monkey's paw was taken out of the beanie. The Lightening Bolt shouted, "I trusted you! You betrayed me and I trusted you! You are a MEANIE WEENIE BEANS!! IF YOU WANT ANSWERS, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE ANSWERS. I wish!!!"

And that's how the world ended.

The End.


End file.
